Telluride
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: PostHowarts, started preOotP. After finishing school, Hermione Granger decides to take a year off before deciding what to do with her life. While waitressing in Telluride Colorado, she comes face to face with Draco Malfoy. I'm now revamping it!
1. Preface: Telluride

**Synopsis: Post-Howarts, started pre-OotP. After finishing school, Hermione Granger decides to take a year off before deciding what to do with her life. While working as a waitress in Telluride Colorado, she comes face to face with Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: Harry and the gang are the property of JK Rowling. The plot of the story is based on the song, 'Telluride' by Tim McGraw. Several of the minor characters belong to me, and that is all. Although…I wish I owned Draco.**

**AN: Greetings readers, and welcome to the interworkings of my mind. As you can see, I've taken up this story again after a two year break. I know some of you feared I had abandoned the story, but never fear, I have returned! 'Telluride' was my first ever Harry Potter fic, and I'm pleased to be working on it again. After receiving a review from a fan on another site a few months ago, I realized how shamefully long it had been since I updated this story. **

**However, as I read it over, I realized at once how immature the writing was and made up my mind to revamp the story. It is slow going, as there are so many things wrong with it, but I'm doing well. Also, there has been an addition of two Potter books (OotP and HBP) since I began the story, so certain things needed to be changed. I will be ignoring HBP almost entirely, since things take place in the book that will conflict with my story (those of you who have read HBP may know what I mean), but there will be information in here based on Book 5, so those of you who haven't read it, look out for spoilers. The rating of the story may also change as the chapters come out, so consider yourselves warned! On a happier note, the story in itself is mostly written, and the entire last chapter is done! I promise to work as quickly as possible to repost the other chapters and to post the new ones.**

**I must warn you however that I will have some distractions. I am leaving shortly for a semester abroad. In addition to having the normal college work load, the entirety of the classes will be in German, which is NOT my first language. Therefore, homework and studying will take longer then if I were to be taking regular classes. I can only hope that you will be patient with me and continue to read the story. As I've already said, I will do my best to post new chapters frequently.**

**aa**

**Preface: Telluride**

When I was nineteen I threw my stuff in the car

I headed up to the Rockies, got a job at this bar

Selling beer to the locals, just barely getting by

On the tips from the rich kids, there on daddy's dime

**aa**

Hermione sighed deeply as she steered the red SUV around another corner. Colorado was a lot bigger then she has expected. The road stretched on for miles, bending over the numerous hills and mountains. "How much longer?" she muttered. "Honestly, the man at the gas station said it was only about sixty miles."

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, taking a year off after Hogwarts to see what she wanted to do with her life. Her parents had been very supportive of her decision.

"Get out and see the world," her mother had said. "Visit places you haven't been before. Why not go to America? We have family out there. I'm sure Uncle John would be glad to have you! They live out in Colorado you know. It s a wonderful place.

Hermione snorted. "A wonderful place out in the middle of nowhere. So much for seeing _so many _places I've never seen before." It wouldn't have been so bad, but so many things had gone wrong after she had decided to go.

Her Uncle John had called to say that he was going away on business and wouldn't be home when Hermione arrived. He assured the Grangers however that Hermione was welcome to use his home while she was visiting. A week later, he called to tell his siter and brother in-law that there had been a fire and the house was so severely damaged that it would be some time before it was inhabitable. He had taken the liberty of finding Hermione a place to stay when she arrived in Colorado, and even gotten her a job with the owner of the Inn at which she would be staying,

It was kind of him, Hermione had decided. And having a job would keep her from being lonely so far from home and her friends. Harry and Ron had at first agreed to accompany her on her visit to Colorado. But then Harry was offered the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ron was signed as goal keeper of the Chudley Cannons. Ron still might have agreed to come along, except Ragmar Dorkins, the Cannons' manager, insisted that Ron attend the two month training camp to brush up on his keeping skills.

That was how Hermione Jane Granger came to be driving all by herself in the middle of Coloado, on her way to the town of Telluride. Hermione frowned. She had turned off Interstate 25 a few miles past Pueblo, and driven for four hours until she reached Montrose, where she stopped to get gas. The cashier who took her money asked assured her she wasn't far from Telluride, but now she was beginning to have her doubts. It definitely seemed like she had been driving for longer then forty miles. Would the road never end?

She glanced down to check the car's mileage. Sure enough, it read sixty-three miles. She saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye, and slammed on the breaks. The car skidded sideways. "Damn, damn, damn…" she said. Disgusted that she had almost missed her turnoff, she shifted the car into reverse and backed up enough so that she was able to make the turn.

She was beginning to regret coming at all. "I should have taken the Ministy's offer." She grumbled. "I should never have listened to Mum when she insisted what a great opportunity this was…I never should have thought of it in the first place…" her voice trailed off as she got her first look at her new home. It was absolutely beautiful. Even in early September there was a tin layer of snow coating the ground and the rooftops.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_**TBC**_

**AN: And there you have it, the first revamped chapter  Reviewing is good for the soul.**


	2. Chapter I:Getting Started

**Synopsis: Post-Howarts, started pre-OotP. After finishing school, Hermione Granger decides to take a year off before deciding what to do with her life. While working as a waitress in Telluride Colorado, she comes face to face with Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I only own them in my dreams**.

**aa**

**Chapter I: Getting Started**

**aa**

Hermione made her way down Colorado Avenue, scanning the signs on the buildings as she passed. Her uncle had given her the address of the place she would be staying. New Sheridan Bar sounded like a decent place to work. In addition to the job, the owner was kind enough to let Hermione stay in one of the rooms over the bar nearly rent free. She finally spotted Obannon's and pulled the car over. She parked, picked up her purse, and walked in the front door.

The lights were turned down, and there were no customers at this hour of the morning. Hermione walked up to the counter and 'dinged' the bell. After a moment, and tall thin woman in an apron came out of a back room. "Can I help you?" wiping her brown back out of her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm here to see…." she glanced down at the paper her uncle had given her, "Joyce Bielen about a job—"

"I'm Joyce." The woman broke in, giving Hermione a smile and extending her hand. "I was expecting you last night. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you. Thank God you're finally here. We open for dinner at five, and the Friday crowds are always terrible. One of my girls called in sick, so I'll put you right to work. Come with me. I'll show you to your room and let you get settled in. Then you'll have a few hours before you have to report in for duty. Follow me." She motioned toward the stairs.

Hermione nodded, and followed Joyce up the stairs. "These rooms on the second floor are the ones that we rent out to guests." She said, waving her hand as she came to the second floor landing. "We have one or two long term renters, but we mostly get ones who are just passing through for a night or two while they go skiing." She started up the next flight, puffing a bit. "You'll lose a lot of weight m'dear, going up and down these stairs every day. I lost fifteen pounds the first month I worked here. Well, here we are.

Joyce came to a stop at the top of the stairs and pointed to one of five doors on the third floor. "That right there will be your room. It's not much, but it's got a bed, a dresser and a desk inside. There are no ceiling lights, but you have a lamp that's plugged into the outlet. Don't plug in anything else, or you'll blow the power. Your bathroom is the last door at the end of the hall. If you use the shower, just make sure you don't leave any water on the floor." She scowled. "The last girl that worked here left a huge mess on the floor, and it soaked right through the floor and was dripping in one of the rooms downstairs. I couldn't rent that room for a week while we had men up in here doing repairs. Bad for business." She shook her head. "Oh, before I forget…rent is fifty dollars a month, and you don't have to pay utilities. You get paid minimum wage, and you and the other waitresses get to keep your tips to split. On the nights you work, you get a free meal that you can eat on your break or take back to your room at the end of the night. Breakfast, lunch and dinner food on the nights you have of are your responsibility. Any questions?"

Hermione shook her head. It was a lot to absorb all at once, but she was comfortable with the terms.

"Good then. I'll leave you to get settled. Just make sure you're downstairs by quarter to five. You'll need to set out the glasses and help take the chairs down." Joyce gave Hermione a farewell nod, and started back down the steps.

Hermione walked over to her room and opened the door. It squeaked as she opened it. "Needs oil." She murmured. Joyce had been right. The room wasn't much to look at. A narrow bed was shoved in one corner with the dresser right beside it. A tiny desk and chair were also crammed into the room, leaving enough room for Hermione to squeeze by to get to the bed. Morning light shined through the narrow window over the bed. She sighed. "I hope my clothes all fit in that dresser." She said aloud.

**aa**

An hour and a half later Hermione was back downstairs. She had crammed her clothes into the four dresser drawers, showered, carefully wiped up the floor when she was done, and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue sweater with a low scooped neckline. She checked that clock over the desk. It was barely noon! She had over four hours before she needed to be back for work.

"Done already?" Joyce asked, clearly surprised at how quickly Hermione had managed to get everything put away. "Well, that's good…Quick and efficient is just what we need at the New Sheridan. I only wish all of our staff was as quick as you seem to be. Planning on taking a tour of our little town?"

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, Mrs. Bielen—"

Joyce made a face. "Mrs. Bielen is my mother in-law. Please, call me Joyce."

"I'm sorry, yes, Joyce. I very much want to have a look around, but first I think I'll get something to eat. Where would you suggest that I buy lunch?"

"Sofio's." Joyce said, matter-of-factly. "Without a doubt they're the best in town. It's easy walking distance, right down the street about a mile on the left-hand side. You can't miss it. Oh, and Hermione? Could you please move your car out back. The boss hates it when the employees park out front. He says it's bad for business." She rolled her eyes and winked at Hermione.

"Of course. I'll move it right now." Hermione moved the car and then started down the street her stomach growling all the while, telling her it was time she ate.

**aa**

After a delicious lunch of chicken-noodle soup and a turkey sandwich, Hermione decided to explore. She hadn't gone far however, before it started to snow. She couldn't help wishing at that moment that Harry and Ron were with her. At school they had always enjoyed the snow, having snowball fights and building forts. Even during their seventh year that had enjoyed what Lavender and Parvati called "a childish pastime," and they rolled in the snow and bombarded each other with snowballs as eagerly as the first years.

But not this year. "You'll have to do without me." She said softly, looking up at the snowflakes as they flew through the air. They landed on her face and in her hair, and after awhile she looked as if she were wearing a veil.

**aa**

When she arrived back at the Sheridan a few hours later, she found Joyce waiting for her. "Back so soon? Well, its almost time for you to start anyway." She glanced up at the clock. The face read ten minutes after four. "Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your wet clothes, and then I'll introduce you to your fellow laborers."

Hermione nodded, and hurried up to her room. She threw her coat on the bed and then peeled off her wet jeans and sweater. She took a fresh pair out of one of the dresser drawers, and then put on a lilac colored long sleeved shirt with black piping along the neck and sleeves. Her hair was still quite wet, but there wasn't time left to dry it. After first checking to make sure the door to her room was closed, Hermione retrieved her wand from the bottom of the top dresser drawer. She muttered a quick drying charm, and then stowed the wand safely back under a pile of shirts.

She hurried back downstairs and found Joyce had already gone into the bar. She went over to the door marked 'BAR" and pushed it open. Joyce was waiting for her and was . One was short with wild, red, curly hair. She wore it in a bun at the nape of her neck, but several tendrils had escaped and were curled prettily around her neck and face.

The other girl was a tall skinny blond who had the longest legs Hermione had ever seen. The legs were set off nicely by the incredibly short jean-skirt the girl was wearing. Hermione looked quickly away, afraid the girl might think she was staring.

"Girls, this is Hermione Granger. She's come to us from England, and she'll be working with us for awhile. I'll leave the three of you to get acquainted. Bree, I entrust you with Hermione's bar education." Jocye bustled past Hermione and back out to the desk. "Try not to scare her too badly on the first day!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The second she was gone, the two other girls collapsed in laughter. Hermione still stood by the door, unsure of what to do.

"Don't mind Joyce." The blond girl said, giving Hermione a warm smile. "She's just been working here too long." She held out one impeccably manicured hand. "I'm Breanna, by the way. Breanna Moore. What was your name again?"

"H-Hermione." Hermione replied, a bit unsteadily. She had never felt more out of place in her life. "Hermione Granger."

"Jesus!" the redhead said, shaking back her curls. "Who the hell saddled you with a name like that?"

"My parents." Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm named after my mother's great-aunt."

"Ohh, I _love_ your accent." The redhead nearly moaned. "I wish I had one…Sam loves women with British accents."

Breanna laughed at Hermione's look of confusion. "Don't mind Laura either." He said, slinging an arm around Hermione. "She's in-love with her newest conquest and can't seem to stop talking about him. She's got Sam on the brain."

Laura stuck her tongue out at Breanna, revealing a rainbow-colored tongue ring. "I don't talk about him _all_ the time." She said. "Just…most of the time." She grinned at Breanna and Hermione and held out her hand. "By the way, I'm Laura Clark. It's nice to meet you Herm."

"Herm?" Hermione asked, visibly recoiling from the nickname Laura had just bestowed on her.

"What's the matter? Don't your friends call you Herm?" Laura aked.

"Never." Hermione said. "Although I once had a giant call me Hermie." She smiled at the two Americans. They stared back at her blankly, and Hermione realized her mistake. There weren't real giants in the Muggle world. At least not any like Grawp. _"Stupid!" _She chided herself_. "Both of your parents as well as your entire family in non-magical, and you still manage to give yourself away…" _

Hermione recovered well. "I erm, have a friend, er, a friend's brother actually, who we nicknamed "Giant." He's really er, tall. I keep forgetting I'm around people who don't understand my inside jokes."

"No problem." Laura said. "Bree does it all the time. She thinks she's back in Boulder with her spiffy university friends." She tugged lightly on Breanna's ponytail. Breanna slapped her hand away.

"Well, if you don't like 'Herm' then I guess we'll have to find something else to call you. How about…Mione? Is that all right."

Hermione smiled as Breanna pronounced the nickname. Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends had called her that for years, and she still had a fondness for the name. "Mione is fine, Breanna." She said.

"Please, it's Bree." Breanna said. "I never liked the name Breanna."

"Well, Bree, Breanna, whatever you wan to be called," Laura interrupted, "why don't you fill Hermione in on her duties as a Sheridan slave."

Bree cleared her throat loudly. "Your jobs here at the Sheridan may include serving drinks, _making _drinks if Leo, the bartender is too busy to make them for you, and serving food. Occasionally you'll have to bus the tables if the guys have a night off, but usually the busboys Ryan and Jason will do that. The only other job you have is impressing the customers so they leave a big tip. I'm not sure whether or not Joyce told you, but the waitresses split the tips. We do it just in-case someone gets an asshole for a customer or we have a light evening. We also give ten percent of the tips to the busboys." She shrugged. "They've got a dirty job and they only get paid minimum. Besides, if we share with them, they'll bus the tables quicker, and on a busy night, it comes in handy."

Hermione nodded. Laura sighed dramatically and grabbed a cloth from behind the bar. To work ladies! Let's get these tables wiped off and the chairs taken down. We have twenty minutes." She threw Hermione and cloth and gestured to the tables.

Twenty minutes later Hermione stood with Laura and Bree as they inspected their handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." Laura said. "Well, Bree, shall we unlock the doors and let the wild animals in?"

"I suppose if we must." Bree said. "She took a key ring out of her pocket and walked over to the bar's double-doors. With a turn of the key and a soft click, the door opened revealing a line of customers.

"Jesus…" Laura groaned. "It's gonna be a long night."

**aa**

When the last customer was out the door, Laura flopped down dramatically at any empty table beside Hermione, who was already rubbing her feet. "My feet are killing me." She told Laura.

"Get used to it dear." said Laura, setting down her tray of empty glasses. "You're going to get to do it all again tomorrow. Then you get a day off. Then you start all over again and work until _next _Sunday, unless you have a day off. Do you?"

Hermione shook her head, as she bent down and put her shoe back on. "I didn't ask for one." She said. "I need all the money I can get."

"You'll want one eventually." Laura said knowingly. "I should know. I started working here when I was sixteen. I took orders and cleared table. It was hard work, and after a week I was ready for a day off. I've had Tuesdays off now for four years and I've spent every day being grateful." She patted Hermione on the back and stood up. "Don't let the little accident you had earlier get to you. My first night here, I tried to open a bottle of beer and shot it all down the front of a customer's shirt."

"Well, I didn't just spill a beer," Hermione pointed out, "I spilled _three _beers and a whole plate of hot wings in that older man's lap!"

Laura laughed. She laughed so hard that she sat down hard on the floor. Hermione threw her dishrag at her and then Bree joined in the fray by spraying both girls with club soda. The three of them ran around the bar, spraying seltzer and throwing clothes at each other until Joyce came in and screamed about the mess and threatened to fire all three of them if they didn't clean up the mess they had made. As a result, Hermione didn't head to her room until three o'clock.

"Goodnight ladies," sang Laura as she put on her coat and headed for the door, "I'm gonna go home and snuggle Sam for awhile, then hit the sack."

"Snuggling?" Bree smirked. "Is _that _what they're calling it now? I had no idea."

"Shut up, Bree." Laura said airily. "Sam is a gentleman. Besides, we've only been dating a month."

"Riiight," Bree laughed, "and that would explain why Lover Boy is living with you."

Laura stuck her tongue out, "Oh, please. You're just jealous 'cause you aren't getting any. 'Night Mione! See ya tomorrow."

"I guess I better get going too," said Bree. "Mione, do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled, " Alright. I'm not sure I'll buy anything, but I'd love to come with you."

"Good! But a to not buying anything, I wouldn't be so sure. We have some great stores here, and it would be good for you to buy some new clothes. They'll help you look more American. I'll pick you up tomorrow at one o'clock!"

"Bye!" Hermione called, waving as she walked up the stairs. She couldn't ever remember being this tired. Not even when she had been studying for her N.E.W.T.S. and had been putting in ten hours of studying a night. She yawned hugely as she opened the door to her room and collapsed on the bed. She would get up in a moment. She just needed to rest for a moment. Within minutes she was asleep.

**AN : ok, that's the first REAL revamped chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me over an hour to revise it. Love&Spice until the next time. P.S. I love reviews, so leave me some :)**


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I don't own the characters.. A/N - Because of Lady_Mione_Malfoy, (*MWAH* I love you!) I have decided to update this fic sooner than anticipated. One of my reviewers pointed out to me that this fic sounds a lot like 'Coyote Ugly' I had no intention of making it like that. I've only ever seen the movie once, and really wasn't that impressed by it. But ANYWAY... Here is Chapter 3. Elephant Shoes!  
  
Hermione was up surprisingly the next morning. (Actually it's the same day, but 'the next morning' sounds better) She showered, dressed, and ate some cereal and than glancing at the clock, saw it was only 11:30!While she was thinking up ways to amuse herself for an hour or two, the door opened, and Joyce walked in.  
  
"You got a letter. Don't know who from, but I thought you might want to read it."  
  
Hermione took the letter, and glanced at the handwriting, "It's from Harry!" She smiled and tore open the letter:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Hope everything's going well. Things are great here. I'm really getting into this whole teaching thing. Ginny is thoroughly enjoying her 7th year, and having yours Truly with her. Write and tell me all your news. Love, Harry  
  
Hermione smiled, sighed, and put the letter on her dresser. "I really should write back to him," she said to herself, "but the whole point of this trip was to get away from everyone" She picked up the letter and put it under a pile of underwear in one of the dresser drawers. She shut it and walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Well, well, did you girls have a nice time," asked Laura?  
  
"Wonderful." said Bree, laughing, "I've totally corrupted Mione! You should see some of the things she bought!"  
  
"Well, I didn't think they were that bad, "said Hermione, sounding a bit offended. "That skirt was one of my favorite things."  
  
"Skirt? What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." said Bree. "You can only see her underwear when she bends over."  
  
"Oh," sighed Laura. "I thought it would be something interesting, like it was made out of plastic wrap, or maybe fish scales."  
  
"Go put it on Mione," said Bree. "You really do look wonderful in it, and it would be a shame not to wear it when you've spent so much money."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Well, Miss Granger decided to take up street walking?" Joyce looked positively scandalized at the way Hermione was dressed.  
  
Hermione blushed, "No," she said. "Just showing Laura what I bought while I was shopping today."  
  
"I have a rule Miss Granger. You can wear whatever you please to work, but the moment a customer complains, that article of clothing belongs to me. Understand?  
  
"Yes, Joyce." said Hermione. Then she ran down the rest of the stairs and joined Laura and Bree.  
  
"Was the old battle-ax complaining about the way you were dressed?" asked Bree.  
  
"Yes, she said I can wear whatever I want to work, but the moment a customer complains, she gets whatever it is I was wearing"  
  
Laura snorted, "I haven't had a customer complain about me yet, and I've come to work in some pretty um, liberal stuff. But anyway, it's almost time to open, so let's get this show on the road"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock and groaned. "I can't believe it's only 10:30. I'm exhausted! I need sleep!"  
  
"Oh, quit whining Mione. We close at midnight tonight because no bars are aloud open on Sunday." said Bree.  
  
"Mione, or Bree whichever one of you is waiting on table 11. They are still waiting for their drinks!" barked Joyce.  
  
"Shit! I forgot all about them, "said Hermione. "That woman was calling me all sorts of things, and I didn't want to loose it with a customer, so I just walked away."  
  
"Never mind," said Bree; "I'll take them. You can take my table, Table 2."  
  
"Thank you sooo much, Bree. I owe you one."  
  
Bree laughed, "Yes, you do. Big time. The sexiest guy I ever saw is sitting there, and I was just about to ask him for his number."  
  
Hermione looked and saw three men sitting around Table 2 laughing."OK thanks again." she said as she grabbed a pencil and ran for the table.  
  
She was going so fast, and not looking where she was going, that she tripped over a customer's leg and fell right into the lap of one of the men sitting at Table 2.  
  
"Hey what the-" the conversation at the table had stopped, and the man was glancing down at Hermione in confusion.  
  
Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet. "Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry sir. I didn't mean--"  
  
"Granger? Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes, -" Hermione finally looked up.  
  
She recognized him.  
  
She was staring at Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: *sigh* Well, that's done. Now I can get back to my Culture & Civ. homework. You know the drill: review. Elephant Shoes! 


	4. Wild

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K.R., except for the ones that belong to me.  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. I was piled w/ schoolwork, not to mention I was sick as a dog over the weekend which completely ruined my Sno*Ball!!! *ahem* Anyway, here is the next installment of my story. I hope you like it. Elephant Shoes!  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet. "Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry sir. I didn't mean--"  
  
"Granger? Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes, -" Hermione finally looked up.  
  
She recognized him.  
  
She was staring at Draco Malfoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"M-Malfoy!" Hermione sputtered, "W-What are you doing here?"  
  
He smirked; "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I work here!"  
  
Another smirk, "Well, well, well. Who would have guessed? Hermione Granger, Hogwart's brightest student, a waitress at a bar."  
  
"Well, at least I have a job!" She snapped.  
  
"Ooh, feisty Granger. I see some things never change. Where are Potter and Weasley? In the back washing dishes?"  
  
"No! Harry was offered a teaching position at school, and Ron is-- well, actually, I don't know where Ron is, but that's beside the point. You still haven't answered my original question which was 'What are you doing here?'"  
  
"Well,' replied Draco, "I was sitting here having a drink with my cousins, when all of a sudden, some woman comes flying across the room and lands in my lap."  
  
Hermione reddened.  
  
Draco continued, "As for being in America, my father thought that I should take some time to clear my head before assuming... other duties."  
  
"'Other duties'? I assume you mean becoming a full-fledged Death Eater."  
  
His eyes darkened. "Frankly Granger, that's none of your business. "  
  
She would have sniped at him, but Laura was there. "My God Mione! Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you? Nothing broken?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said. "Well, really. Is she ok? I'm the one she fell on. And you ask her if she's ok." He realized everyone in the bar was staring at them, but he continued. "Well, I'm sure Miss Granger will be more careful in the future. Not have so much to drink before work? Stupid Mudblood." His two companions and several other people in the bar snickered.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open. Mudblood?! How dare he! "Listen here you arrogant ass---"  
  
Before she could finish, Laura broke in; "I'm very sorry Sir for any inconvenience. It won't happen again."  
  
"Yes, well, see that it doesn't." He sat back down, and Laura grabbed Hermione's elbow and steered her back behind the bar.  
  
"Not smart darling. Not smart at all. Arguing with a customer! You're just lucky Joyce didn't see that. She would have fired your ass without thinking twice."  
  
"I know, I know, I shouldn't have lost it like that. But Malfoy just makes me so angry!"  
  
"Malfoy?" Said Bree blankly. "You know that guy?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Hermione said a little impatiently. "We went to Hog- school together for eight years. He is the most miserable creature on the planet!"  
  
"I'd do him." Laura said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bree sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Oh, lay off." Said Hermione. "Most girls' back home would have given their right arm to get into bed with him."  
  
"You included?" Said Laura slyly.  
  
"Hell no!" Said Hermione. Then, seeing the looks the other two girls were giving her, "well, yes.. Maybe... I don't know, perhaps."  
  
"I knew it!" Crowed Laura triumphantly. "If he asked you, you'd screw him."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"All right than Mione, what IS the point?"  
  
"The point is-- actually, I don't know what the point is..." she trailed off.  
  
Bree laughed. "Don't feel bad Mione. If he asked me, I'd sleep with him too."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione riley, "That makes me feel so much better."  
  
"All right men," barked Laura, "Time to get back to doing our job."  
  
Bree giggled, "Yes Sir Master Chief."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Yes! Done!" Sang Bree, "I don't have to be me 'til Monday!"  
  
"Shut -UP!' said Laura. "That poor excuse for a song has been playing all night. I was ready to go over and smash the jukebox with a baseball bat."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I didn't think it was that bad. "  
  
"What planet are you from?" Said Laura.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Well, this one, of course. Life doesn't exist on other planets."  
  
"Ohhhh boy. Hermione, you need to learn the meaning of the word sarcasm."  
  
"Sarcasm:" quoted Hermione, "French or Late Latin; French sarcasme, from Late Latin sarcasmos, from Greek sarkasmos, from sarkazein to tear flesh, bite the lips in rage, sneer, from sark-, sarx flesh; probably akin to Avestan thwar&s- to cut; a sharp and often satirical or ironic utterance designed to cut or give pain."  
  
"Wow!" Said Bree. 'How did you know that?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, I had a bit of extra time on my hands in school..."  
  
"So you decided to memorize dictionary definitions?" Said Laura. "Will you never cease to amaze me? Well, I'm going home. See you girls on Monday."  
  
"'Night Mione." Called Bree as she banged out.  
  
"'Night Laura! 'Night Bree!" Called Hermione. Se was stacking the trays, when the bell over the door sounded. "Forget something?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, actually." Replied a masculine voice.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize Granger." He said. "I really didn't mean those things I said tonight."  
  
"Yes, well, "she said crisply. "You're lucky my supervisor wasn't here. I would have been taken down to the dungeon and put on the rack. Then, they would have taken hot irons and branded me."  
  
Malfoy's mouth was hanging open. "Branding? Really now." He sounded indignant. "That would certainly not have been necessary. I thought that barbaric practice was done away with along time ago."  
  
She snorted. "God Malfoy, you really need to learn the meaning of the word sarcasm."  
  
"Sarcasm:" quoted Malfoy. "French or Late Latin; French sarcasme--"  
  
"Ok, ok, enough already! Apology accepted."  
  
"Thank you." He said. "And to just to show you how sorry I really am, I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"Certainly not. A Malfoy never jokes. I'll pick you up at six."  
  
"Uh, ok. I'll be ready."  
  
"Good." Said Draco. "Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Mal-Draco" she answered"  
  
She ran all the way up to her room and flung herself on the bed. She sighed and smiled. Then she came back to reality. The smile dropped off her face.  
  
"What did I just do?"  
  
  
  
A/N - Chelle here. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. Of course, the whole thing was completely ridic. and made no sense, but you'll  
  
have to forgive me. I'm still suffering from a bit of brain fever. :P I have 2 tests this week, so the next chapter might not be out till next week  
  
sometime. Oh, and I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, email me. Email is in my profile. Also, one last thing. Sometime in this story I'm going to have a *ahem* sex scene. I'm not really experienced in that sort of thing, so any pointers would be appreciated. If I don't get any, I 'll just steal one from some smutty romance novel by Catherine Coulter. Well, I guess that's it. "Till next time. Elephant shoes! 


	5. Mad House

Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione, Ron and all other Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R. All OCs are mine :)

__

"Thank you." He said. "And to just to show you how sorry I really am, I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"Certainly not. A Malfoy never jokes. I'll pick you up at six."  
  
"Uh, ok. I'll be ready."  
  
"Good." Said Draco. "Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Mal-Draco" she answered"  
  
She ran all the way up to her room and flung herself on the bed. She sighed and smiled. Then she came back to reality. The smile dropped off her face.  
  
"What did I just do?"

************************************************************************  
  


Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned as she leaned over and turned it off. _"Oh God. Seven o'clock is an ungodly hour to be getting up. Maybe I'll just rest a little"_

She awoke several hours later when she heard the door slam downstairs. Then footsteps pounding up the stairs. The next moment, Bree was in her room.

"Mione! It's two o'clock! Why are you still in bed?!"

"OH DAMN! I totally forgot! Malfoy and I are going out to dinner tonight!" She gasped. "OH MY GOD! He'll be here at six! And I'm not even ready!"

"Malfoy?" Asked Bree. "You mean that asshole from last night?"

"Well--well...yes." Said Hermione, starting to talk very fast. "You see, he felt really bad for everything that happened last night, and as penance, he is taking me out to dinner."

"Uh-huh. I see. Well, then I guess I'd better let you shower and get dressed then." She smiled, "let me know how it goes."

"I will. Bye."

As soon as the door closed behind Bree, Hermione leaped out of bed. She ran down the hall in her pajamas, to the bathroom where she showered, and blow-dried her hair. Her hair was almost dry when she realized she didn't have anything appropriate to wear. 

"Damn it!!" She yelled. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She sank down to the floor, leaning against the sink. Suddenly..."Laura! Maybe she'll have something I could borrow!" 

Hermione threw on her robe, put on her slippers, and ran out of the bathroom. Down the stairs and out into the lobby.

"Where are you going?!" Ignoring Joyce, Hermione ran out the front door of the inn, and down the street. 

People stared as she passed, but she paid no attention. One more block. And then she was there. She was breathing hard. She rang the bell and waited... and waited... and waited. 

"Laura!" She pounded on the door. "I know you're in there. Open up!" Nothing happened. She started pounding. "OPEN--THIS--GOD--DAMN--DOOR!"

The door opened. A man in his early twenties stood in the doorway, clothed only in boxer shorts. His blond hair was a mess, and he wore a scowl, as if he had been interrupted in the middle of something _very_ important. Hermione knew this must be Sam. 

"Well?" He snapped. "Whata ya want."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Um, well... yes, is Laura here?"

Sam sighed and then yelled, "HEY LAURA! THERE'S A CHICK HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

"IT'S-- sorry, what was your name?"

"Hermione."

"Oh, right. IT'S HERMIONE!!"

"LET HER IN!!!"

Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. But, he stepped back, and let Hermione in. Laura came down the stairs, tying a bathrobe around her waist. She raised an eyebrow. "Just what is so important that you couldn't wait until a decent hour to come banging down my door?" She gave Hermione a once-over. "And in that get-up no less."

"Decent hour? It's nearly half past four; and as to my get-up, you don't look much better."

Laura reddened. "Yeah, well, I was a little busy."

"I can see that." Laura sniffed. "But, anyway, I need to borrow a dress."

"What for?"

Hermione blushed, "Well... er... I have a date."

"A date?!" Squealed Laura. "Who with? Do I know him? Is he hot?" She asked, ignoring Sam's dirty look.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, a date. With Draco Malfoy, and, as you met him last night, you can judge for yourself whether or not he is hot."

"Malfoy?" Laura crinkled her nose. "You mean that asshole whose lap you landed in? Wow!"

"Yes, well, he felt sorry for his abominable behavior, and offered to take me out to dinner."

Laura sighed, "All right then, I guess we better find you something to wear. Sam dear," turning to her boyfriend, "be a doll and get lost for a couple hours. Now, now, don't pout." she said, seeing his disgruntled face. "I promise I'll make it all up to you later tonight." she winked at him.

He grinned. "All right baby," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'll see ya later." He headed back upstairs to retrieve his clothes.

Hermione smiled at Laura, "So, that's Sam? He's not bad."

Laura grinned. "Yeah, I know. He's great in the sack too. That's the main reason I keep him around." Taking Hermione's hand, she dragged her up the stairs and into a large bedroom. Hermione's eyes widened. The room was _huge. _"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know. It belonged to my dad's sister's cousin by marriage. She didn't have any kids, so she left it to me. It has two more floors above this, but the floor needs to be replaced. If you tried to walk, you'd probably fall through and end up on my bed."

Laura walked over to her humungous closet and started throwing out dresses. "I think we should go with blue or maybe black. Definitely NOT yellow. Pink would be ok. Perhaps a dark green. No yellow or red though. Both colors scream 'slut'." 

After 10 minutes of digging, Laura produced a beautiful dark blue dress. It was knee length and had spaghetti straps. "Well? What do ya think?"

"Well..." said Hermione slowly; "it's awfully short."

"Short? This? HA! I've got stuff a lot shorter then this in my closet. Try it on, while I look for shoes." She threw the dress to Hermione, and went back to digging in the closet.

Hermione went into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes. She slipped the dress on over her head, and zipped it up. Then she looked in the mirror. "Wow..."

"You done in there?!" called Laura, from the other side of the door.

"Yes. I'm coming out."

"Wow," said Laura, "you look great. Here are the shoes." Hermione tried them on, and they were only a little bit big. "You can always stuff toilet paper in the toes." Laura said.

Yes, I know." Inside she was saying, _"I'll just use a shrinking charm when I get home."_ she gave herself one last look in the mirror, and then turned to Laura. "Thank you so much. I would never have been able to come up with something in time. I owe you one."

Don't worry about. Just bring them back when you're done. Preferably _not_ ripped or stained."

"I'll be careful. I promise. Thanks again." Hermione changed back into her pajamas, and headed back to the hotel.

************************************************************************

At ten minutes till six, Hermione walked down into the lobby. "Well, well, well." Joyce said, "Don't we look fancy tonight. Going out?"

Hermione blushed, and smoothed her dress, "Yes, I'm going out to dinner with an old school mate of mine."

"Dinner," Joyce snorted. "Is that what you kids call it these days? Where is this schoolmate?"

"Good evening." Hermione jumped. Draco was standing behind her. Her jaw dropped. She had never seen him look so handsome. We wore a pair of black slacks, and a gray silk shirt. A black jacket was slung over one arm. He extended his hand to Joyce. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Hermione and I went to school together. Are you the owner of this fine establishment?"

Joyce smiled. "Why... yes, I am. My parents opened this hotel thirty years ago. Four years later they added the bar slash restaurant."

"Well, it is quite lovely. I come here often with my cousins, the Brices."

"Ah, yes. That lot. The husband and sons are quite lovely. The wife is an odd one, but the rest of the family makes up for it." she sighed. "Well, have a nice time dear. Don't stay out too late. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Goodnight."

Draco took Hermione's elbow and steered her toward the door. "Goodnight!" he called over his shoulder. "What was all that?" Hermione hissed. "You were flirting with my boss!"

"I was not!" Draco said defensively, "I was just trying to make her like me. Since I plan to come around often, I thought it would be a good idea for us to be on good terms."

"Ah, I see. So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Actually," Draco said slowly, "I thought we'd have dinner at my place. If that's all right." he added quickly.

"Well that sounds all right." 

"Good!" Draco sighed with relief. "The lasagna is already in the oven."

"Why you presumptuous little bas--"

"Boy?" Draco suggested. Hermione smiled. He was so adorable, it was hard to stay angry with him. "Yes. Boy. How far to your place?"

"We're here."

TBC

__

A/N: *dances a jig* YES! Finally! It took forever to write this chapter. Months, and months. I would write it, and then change my mind, then write it, then change it back. It was nuts! I already have the next chapter ready, but I want to wait a couple days before I post it. (Get me some reviews *grin*) Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Elephant Shoes!


	6. Dinner

AN: Here it is. Blah! I hate homework. I know I said I would update on the weekend, but 6 hours of Deutsch Grammatik stopped me. Well, enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K.R. I own none of them... except Draco j/k. I wish. 

**__**

Dinner with Draco

Hermione was speechless. "You _live_ here?"

"Well, no, actually, not _here. _I'm staying in the guesthouse out back. This belongs to my aunt and uncle. Better hurry up, before the food burns."

Over dinner, they caught up, discussing their family and their future careers. "I really wanted to be an Auror," Hermione admitted, "but then Harry got a job teaching at the school... and I didn't have the guts to do it alone."

"Ah, yes," Draco smirked, "Saint Potter. He never was one for a job like that. How is he? Still dating the Weasel's sister?"

Hermione frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't refer to my friends like that. It hurts me. You don't see me calling Crabbe and Goyle names."

Draco chuckled. "Whatever you had to say would be the truth. And they aren't really my friends. It's more like... their parents are friends with my parents. "

Hermione shook her head. "Really now... oh! By the way. Exactly how were those guys you were with in the bar related to you?"

Draco groaned. "Oh, God. Not this story again! I tell this story at least three times a week. Ok... their mother, Alexandra, is my father's older half sister. Her mother, Blanche, was married to alter Parkinson, Pansy's great uncle. They had one child, that's my Aunt Alex. He was killed in a freak accident, and two years later, Grandma Blanche married my Grandfather Malfoy. Three years later, my father was born. Here is where it gets interesting. Even though both her parents were purebloods, Aunt Alex is a Squib. She ran away when she was sixteen, and married a Muggle. That's my Uncle Henry. They have four children: Adam, Sean, Damon, and Abigail. One of them is a Wizard. They're as Muggle as can be."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Imagine that." She said laughing. "The illustrious Malfoy family associates themselves with Squibs and Muggles. Oh," she added, "I almost forgot me! You associate with Mudbloods too."

Draco cringed. "Mione... don't use that word, please. I know I called you that while we were at school, and... the other night in the bar, and I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. See, the reason I invited you here was to apologize... for everything. School, and the bar, and... everything." He finished stupidly. "Please... forgive me?" He reached across the table, and took her hand. It sent an electrical shock through her body. She looked into his eyes, and knew he meant what he said. 

"Yes, of course I forgive you, and thank you." He released her hand, and they finished their meal in silence. After he had cleared the dishes away, they went and sat in the living room. There was a fire burning in the grate, and candles were burning. "Would you like a glass of wine?" He offered, holding up a bottle. 

"Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Wine? Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?" He blushed red. "Of course not. I just thought it would be an end to a lovely evening." She took the offered glass, and they sat, in silence, sipping their wine. Draco broke the silence. "I had a case for you, while we were at school."

Hermione sat up straighter. "You did?" 

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "As bizarre as it sounds... yes. From the first moment I saw you. You were putting your trunk on the train. Longbottom was helping you put it up on the rack. The two of you were laughing. I was smitten. I had never seen anything so beautiful." His eyes became dark. "Then I saw you saying goodbye to your parents. I couldn't believe you were Muggle born. My father came up behind me... _'Stay away from her.'_ he hissed. _'She's a Mudblood, and you will gain nothing by befriending her.'_ I idolized my father, so I did what he said. I avoided you, but more then that, I was cruel. I did many things that I regret..." he sat absently stirring his wine with his finger. "Then, I remember seeing you at the Yule Ball. When you walked in with Krum, my jaw was on the floor." He chuckled. "Pansy talked all night about how you must have used some kind of Dark Art, to make yourself that pretty. I knew better." He moved loser to her, and stroked her cheek. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You still are." 

He took her hand, and turning it over gently kissed her palm. She shuddered involuntarily. "Don't." She whispered. "Don't tease me. The evening was so wonderful. Don't ruin it by saying things like this. "

"Not even when I mean them?"

"But you _don't!" _ She snatched her hand away, and stood up. "Tomorrow, I'll be just another girl on your Accomplishments list. Another girl that doesn't mean anything!" She made a run for the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. 

"I promise... you won't just be another girl. I care about you too much to hurt you that way. We won't do anything you don't want to." 

She thought about it. All of it. _"He'll be gone in the morning." _A voice inside whispered. _"It will all have been a cruel joke... do you want that? Are you willing to risk it?"_ He was holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to lead her to his bedroom. They became lovers that night.

****

A/N: ok, another chapter done! Thank you very much to all my reviewers: sweet-77-thang, heather, and Kitty-Kat26. I love you guys! Another curse on Reeny, who promised to review and didn't. (yeah, yeah, so you were hit by a car... so what?!) ;) I do love you babe! Next chapter should be out later this week. When I first started writing this story, this was as far as I got. I now have to find some way of filling in the chapters. I have the ending, so don't despair! Elephant Shoes!


	7. The Burrow

****

Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I don't own the characters… well, 'cept for Bree, and Laura, and Sam, and a couple other ppl.

A/N: Here you go. A slice of cake from me. I don't bake often, so the cake might taste burnt. Let me know Review!

**_Chapter VII: The Burrow_**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was alone in bed. She sighed, and stretched. "Sleep well?" Asked a highly amused voice. She yelped. "You scared me! Don't you ever do that again!"

"All right. I promise never to do it again until the next time." He kissed her nose, and she yanked him down beside her. "You've been a _very_ bad boy. I think you need to be punished."

He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

************************************************************************

"Well, there she is." Laura crowed. "Did you have a nice evening?" Hermione blushed. "Yes, it was lovely. Draco made me a lovely dinner. Then we talked about school. It was lovely…"

"Lovely? Is that the only word you know? Come on Mione; give us all the juicy details." Bree hit Laura with her rag. "Come on Laura leave her alone. So, Mione, give us all the juicy details."

Hermione laughed. "No, they're private."

"I knew it! You did sleep with him! Are you guys an item?"

"Well," said Hermione, feeling uncomfortable. "I suppose we are."

"The dress _never_ fails." Said Laura, knowingly, and the three girls laughed.

************************************************************************

The next few weeks went quickly for Hermione. She received letters from her parents, Harry, and Ron, all begging her to come home for Christmas. A few weeks ago, she might have said 'yes', but now, she just couldn't envision leaving Draco.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?" It was December 22nd, and they were in his cabin in front of the fire.

"No," she replied. "I'm staying here, and spending my Christmas with you." She moved to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Mione…" he said slowly. "I'm going home for Christmas. I don't want to," he went on quickly, seeing her look of dismay, "but my father says there are things that he and I need to discuss. Things we need to do…" he left it at that.

She sighed, "Well, I guess I can write back and tell Mum and Dad I've changed my mind about coming home. I guess I'll call the airport in the morning to make arrangements."

"Don't bother." Draco replied. "The Ministry set up a Portkey. Apparently there are a lot of witches, and wizards wanting to get to England this holiday. One more person won't make a difference."

"All right." Hermione said. "When does it leave?"

"Ummm… in about eight hours."

"What?!" She shrieked. "I need to go home. I need to pack, and call Mum…" Draco kissed her, and she stopped. "Relax. It won't take you but ten minutes to pack. We have time." So saying, he lowered her back onto the rug.

************************************************************************

"See that wasn't so hard." Draco helped a wobbly-legged Hermione down the streets of London. "I hate Portkeys." She grumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley. You can floo home, or to the Burrow, and I can Apparate to Malfoy Manor. You did tell them you were coming?"

"I told Mum and Dad I'd be home on the 24th. That gives me a few days at the Burrow. Oh, no!" She gasped. "I forgot! All the boys are married now, well, except for Fred and Ron; and Bill and Charlie both have kids. There will probably be no room for me. Damn it!"

"Mione?" Hermione turned. An auburn haired young woman was just coming out of a nearby Pub. "Ginny!" She ran and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well. I didn't know you were coming home."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd give everyone a nice surprise." Then, remembering Draco. "Oh Gin, you remember Draco Malfoy, from school?"

"How could I forget? Hello Ferret."

"Hello Weaselette. How are you and _all_ of yours?"

"We're fine thank you." Ginny replied frostily. "How are your dad and all his friends? How's Lord V.?" Draco stiffened. "I wouldn't know. I haven't been home since the summer before seventh year. I've been in the States."

"Really? Fascinating." Ginny didn't sound fascinated. "Where are you staying Mione?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to stay at the Burrow, but that was before I remembered George, and then Charlie and his two…"

"It's fine." Ginny interrupted. "There's plenty of room. Charlie and Sabe are with her parents, Percy and Penny are with hers, and George and Alicia are just going to floo in on Christmas Day."

"Well, if you're sure…" Hermione began.

"Positive." Hermione smiled. "All right then." She turned to Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Owl me." She whispered.

"Uh-huh, and what was that all about?" Asked Ginny as Draco retreated. "Oh, nothing." Hermione replied. "We just got to talking. You know… about school and like that. He really isn't the git he used to be."

"Yeah, sure," Ginny snorted. "And the Pork's Jewish." She added using a phrase she'd heard at school. Hermione snickered. "The phrase is, 'and the Pope's Jewish.' Gods Gin…" she linked arms with her friend. "Let's go. I'm starving.

************************************************************************

"Mum… look who I found wandering around London." Hermione was dragged into the kitchen and was nearly flattened by the tide of people trying to hug her. 

"Hermione dear!"

"Herms!"

"Hermione!"

"Mione!"

"Aunt Minnie!!!" This last exclamation came from Bill and Fleur's two-year-old daughter Marietta. Hermione picked the little girl up, while attempting to hug Ron, and shake hands with Fred. "What a surprise dear." Mrs. Weasley continued. "Why, Ron told us you were staying in Comerado for Christmas."

"Colorado." Hermione and Harry said at the same time. They grinned like idiots. "Yes, I was; but at the last minute I got homesick and, here I am."

"Well, you can stay for as long as you like dear. It will be a little cramped, but I'm sure Angelina and Ginny won't mind making room for you."

"Angelina?" Asked Hermione, as Ginny led her upstairs. "Yep." Ginny confirmed. "They got really serious this year. She's ready to give up Quidditch for him and everything. Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?"

"No," returned Angelina, who was standing at the head of the stairs. "I love your brother." When Ginny snorted, she continued, "I know he is sometimes a git. _Sometimes_." As the other two broke into hysterical laughter. "But he kind of grows on you after awhile, and besides, I love his hair."

"Whatever you say." Ginny said, still laughing. "I go more for guys with messy dark hair and glasses. What about you Mione?"

"Oh, I don't know." She blushed. "I guess I do have a thing for blondes." Ginny started laughing again, and Hermione smacked her arm. "It's not that funny Gin; now help me with my trunk."

****

A/N: There we go. Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long. Like I said before, I had the ending all figured out, and had to fill in the middle. Bear with me ;)


	8. Christmas

**Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I don't own the characters… well, 'cept for Bree, and Laura, and Sam, and a couple other ppl.**

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and to Cyndi, my beta. (Thanks a lot toots.) I'm a little busy with school, and the Bloomsburg Fair, so the next chapter won't be out until sometime next week.

**_Chapter VIII: Christmas and Confessions_**

Hermione went and visited her parents the morning of the 24th. She gave them their gifts and stayed for a five-hour chat, then, she headed back to the Burrow. "Thank God you're back." Ginny whispered. "Mari took Mum's wand and hid it somewhere, and now Mum can't finish making her special stuffing."

"Did you check the flowerbed?" Hermione inquired. "That's where it was yesterday."

************************************************************************

After a lovely dinner, complete with Mrs. Weasley's special stuffing, (her wand _had_ been in the flowerbed) the whole family went into the living room to exchange gifts.

Hermione received a Christmas jumper from Mrs. Weasley, as well as small gifts from other members of the family. Ginny gave her a photo album full of pictures from school, and from Harry she received a book on Ancient Runes. Ron's gift was a silver locket, with pictures of Harry and himself in it. "So you'll always have your friends near you." he said, blushing as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ron." she fastened the chain around her neck. "I love it." The highlight of the evening came when Fred gave his gift to Angelina. Instead of handing her her gift, he knelt down beside the couch where she was sitting. "Angelina," he began. "we've known each other for a long time now, and we've been serious for over a year." Everyone was staring at him, Ron's mouth hanging open.

"Yes..." Angelina encouraged. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "we've known each other for a long time, yes, and I think that, well, perhaps--"

"Just ask her to marry you, you stupid git!" George shouted.

"I'm almost there," snapped Fred. "Angelina; will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she tackled him, knocking the coffee table over. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you! Tomorrow if you want!" and she proceeded to smother him with kisses.

"Oh, get a room." Ron grumbled. Everyone ignored him. "Not that soon." Fred said. He was grinning like an idiot. "I though June might be nice."

************************************************************************

"Wasn't that amazing?" Ginny said, as she and Hermione got ready for bed. "It was _so_ romantic. I hope when Harry asks me it's that romantic." She sighed, and climbed into bed.

"Were did Angelina go any way?" Hermione asked.

"With Fred, of course." Ginny said, laughingly.

"What? You mean... they're... right now? In the _house_?" she sounded scandalized.

Ginny laughed. "What's wrong with that? Haven't you ever...?"

"Yes, of course." said Hermione defensively. "Well, not a lot," she amended. "Only with one guy, but still, I wouldn't do it in my parent's house."

"One guy?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't with Ron was it?"

"Merlin no!" Hermione said, shivering. "It was a guy I met in the States. Have you ever...?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "With Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, from school. Not at the same time!" she added, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "You and Harry haven't yet?"

"No, I wanted the first time to be special. The first time should always be special." she smiled sadly. "I'm only sorry I didn't wait for Harry. I feel... guilty somehow..."

"Guilty? Did he wait for _you_?" Hermione demanded.

"Well... no." Ginny blushed. "But he's only been with four girls."

"Oh? Only four? Is that all?" said Hermione sarcastically. "Who?"

"Cho Chang, Lavender, Parvati and," Ginny shuddered. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy? Eww..." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "How'd that happen?"

"Apparently, Harry got drunk after a Quidditch match during sixth year, and Pansy wanted to add the boy-who-lived to her long list of lovers."

"Aren't you worried that he might go back to one of them?"

"No, I'm not worried. The girls are all married, well, except for Pansy, but she's getting married in the spring--" overhead there was a bump.

"Shh... what was that?" Hermione whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" but then it got louder. The unmistakable sound of giggling, and of something hitting the wall. "Oh- my- God..." Ginny hissed. "I didn't think they'd be this loud.... damn them!" she snatched a piece of parchment of her desk, and scribbled a quick note.

_Fred,_

Try and keep it down. Some of us

are trying to sleep.

Love Always,

Ginny

She addressed it to: Fred Weasley; third floor, first window; the Burrow. She attached the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg and tossed him out the window. He flew up, and tapped on Fred's window. Ginny and Hermione waited; the noise stopped. Then, "Very funny Gin!" Fred called down. "and... we'll try our best!" they heard Angelina laugh, then Fred's window shut.

"Right then. Let's try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

************************************************************************

Hermione awoke some hours later to the sound of giggling. "Be careful. You almost poked me in the eye!"

"Sorry..." a male voice muttered. "I can't get the wrapper off. Damn it!"

"Be quiet! You'll wake Hermione. I'm warning you Harry... if she wakes up, it's all over."

"I'm awake." Hermione said dryly. Ginny squeaked, and a thump told her that Harry had fallen off the bed. "How long have you been awake?" a dismayed Harry asked.

"Long enough." Hermione replied. "Oh, no; don't leave. I'll go sleep in Ron's room. " Before either of them could protest, Hermione picked up her blankets and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Sex fiends..." she muttered, as she trudged up the stairs. "and they're no better." she added, as she passed Fred's door. She flung open the door to Ron's room, and threw her bedding down. "Wasamatta." Ron said sleepily.

"I'm sleeping here." Hermione said.

"What?!" Ron was wide-awake now. Hermione sighed. "I have to stay here." she repeated. "Harry and your sister are going at it down in her room."

"WHAT!?" Ron was on his feet. "I'll kill him!" he made for the door, but Hermione grabbed his shirt. "For God sake Ron! They're adults; and they're probably getting married. Married people _do_ have sex."

"I guess you're right..." he flopped back on the bed. "I promise not to kill Harry in the morning. You can stay if you like."

"How's work going for you?"

"Oh, not bad." he replied. "Quidditch doesn't start practice again until March, so I get a little time off."

"Have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked slyly. "No, none." Ron blushed. "I ones I want, I can't get, and the one's I can... I don't want."

"Nonsense," said Hermione briskly. "You can have any girl you want."

"No I can't."

"Name one!" Hermione challenged. "Well? Huh?" Ron didn't say anything. "I knew it!" Hermione said triumphantly. "There isn't one!"

"You."

"What?" the smile was gone from her face. "You." Ron repeated. "I've been trying ever since sixth year to work up the nerve to ask you out, but I just couldn't... I like you Mione. I like you a lot. More then just a friend."

"Oh... Ron... I" she gulped. "I never knew you felt that way... I, well, I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Oh... who is he?"

"Someone I met in Colorado." Hermione bit her lip. _"it's not a lie... you did meet him there."_ a quiet voice said.

"That's all right Mione. Don't worry about it. Whoever he is... he's one lucky guy. I'll get over you." he managed a weak smile. 

"Ron, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt--"

"Forget about it." he broke in. "It was stupid. Night Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Goodnight Ron." she snuggled down into her blankets, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Draco" she whispered.

****

A/N: Ahh... the satisfaction of completing a chapter. There will be four more... I think. It depends on if I decide to change the ending that I originally had... We'll see. Well, I hope you liked it. R/R

**__**


	9. Meeting

**Disclaimer: blah, blah blah, I don't own the characters… well, 'cept for Bree, and Laura, and Sam, and a couple other ppl.**

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and to Cyndi, my beta. (Thanks a lot toots.) Sorry it took so long to update this. Midterms were shit :( I'm working on another story at the same time (it's called 'Oleandera' if you want to read it) o be patient with me. Hope you like :)

**_Chapter IX: Meeting... Home_**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Ron was gone. She sighed, and glanced over at the clock. "Half past eleven?!" she jumped up, and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Muche to her relief, many of the Weasleys were still at the breakfast table. 

"Morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Would you like some breaffast?"

" Yes please." Hermione sat down and helped herself to some eggs and sausage. She felt someone's eyes on her. When she glanced up, Ron looked away. _"Why didn't I notice? We've known each other for so long..."_

"Hey! It's an owl!" Ginny jumped from the table, and ran to the window. "Oh... it's for you Hermione."

"Me?" she took the letter from Ginny. The handwriting was very familiar to her. She tore it open and read what he'd written:

_Mione,_

I know that this is short notice, but 

could you meet me at Big Bend in an 

hour? I'll have already gone by the 

time you get this, so I'll be hoping to 

see you there.

Draco

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked, not full of curiousity. "Oh... it was from my parents." Hermione said, blushing at the lie. "They want me to ome and spend a few hours with them, opening gifts and like that."

"That's right dear." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Children should always spend time with their parents on Christmas. Hurry along now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wasn't sure you'd come"

"I'm sorry it took so long." Hermione apologized. "I left the house right away, but everyone was watching, so I had to floo to my house. Then I had to stay for a bit, so Mum and dad wouldn't wonder what was up. Then I flooed over to Oliver's house. He only lives a little bit away."

"Oh? How is Wood doing? I hadn't heard from them in awhile."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He and Marcus are doing well. They've adopted two children, and they seem very happy."

Draco made a face. "I'll never understand them... but, if it makes them happy..." he smiled at her. "I'm glad you came." he pulled her forward, and softly kissed her lips.

"What did you want to see me for?" she took his hand, and they started walking.

"When are you going back to Colorado?"

"I have work, so I'm portkeying back on the twenty-ninth." she frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I have to stay here... until New Years." he said, rather apologetically. "It's my father's orders."

"What? But-- I already spent so much time away from you... I'll stay too! I'll call them and say I'm quitting."

"No you won't. You need to work. Besides... it's only a few days. I'll be home on the first." he kissed her again. "I promise."

"Well... alright. I'll miss you."

He grinned. "I know."

"Conceited!"

He laughed. "I know. But... would you love me if I weren't?"

"Of course. I'd love you no matter what."

"I'm glad. Come on, I'll take you out to eat before you have to go."

They went to a little French cafe on a side street. Over dessert, he handed her a small, brightly wrapped, box. "What's this?"

"Your Christmas present. I wanted you to have it before you left." he said, grinning. SHe unwrapped the package, struggling with the tape. "Need some help?" an amused Draco asked.

"No." Hermione grunted. "I can do it." she finally managed to get the tape off, and lifted the lid. She gasped. Inside was a ring. It was silver and gold swirled together. On the silver side, was an emerald; on the golden side, was a garnet. "Gryffindor and Slytherin." she said.

"If you don't like it, I can get you--" she leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love it. It's gorgeous." she held out her hand, and he slipped it on her middle finger.

"Now, for your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything." he said quickly.

"I know." she smiled. "but I wanted to." she fished around inside her purse, and brought out a long, flat box. He eagerly opened it, and brought out a thin, silver chain. Dangling from it was a tiny key.

"It's tacky, I know, but I couldn't resist. This key is special... it's the key to my heart. You don't have to waer it or anything--"

"Thank you. It's wonderful. he slipped the chain over his head, and leaned across the table to kiss her. "I'll wear it next to my heart. "He bent down, and kissed her again.

Across the street, a camera clicked.

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

"We enjoyed having you visit Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged Hermione goodbye. "Come back and visit us soon."

"I will." she promised. She hugged Ginny, Angelina, and Harry, and shook hands with Mr. Weasley and the boys. "Where's Ron?"

"Not feeling well." Mrs. Weasley said darkly. "He _says_ I poisoned his dinner, but I think he simply ate too much."

"I should still say goodbye to him." ignoring protests, Hermione dashed back upstairs. She banged Ron's door open without knocking. "Ronald Weasley! What on earth?!" she stopped. Ron lay on his bed, a picture in his hands.

It was the picture of the three of them, on the day she had graduated from Hogwarts. They all waved. Then, as she watched, picture Ron, leaned over and kissed picture Hermione. "Oh... Ron." she sighed.

He sat up, and threw the picture into an open drawer. "I'm sorry Mione... I didn't think you'd want to say goodbye to me after... everything."

"Ron, of course I would. You and Harry are my best friends. Nothing in the world can change that... but I'm in love with someone Ron, and there's nothing in the world that can change that either." she leaned down, and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Ron."

"Goodbye Mione." he said, as the door closed behind her. "I'll get you to love me." he whispered. "I'll come to Comerado, and sweep you off your feet. You'll forget all about that boyfriend..."

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

"You're back!" Bree hugged Hermione. "How was your vacation? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Laura snickered did you and Draco have _fun_?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing like that happened, although, my best friend did confess that he was in love with me."

"Aww... that is so sweet. What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. I'm in love with someone else. He said he understood, and that he'd get over it."

"Poor guy..." Bree sighed. "Have you got a picture?"

"Yes. Loads." Hermione dug around in her purse, and came out with a roll of pictures she had taken. 

"Wow! Which one is he?"

"That's Ron, sitting next to me. My other best friend, Harry, is on the other side. That's Ginny, the only girl, who just happens to be the future Mrs. Potter. Those are the twins, and their significant others. Percy, Penny, Charlie, Sabe, and their twins, Adam and Anne; Bill with Fleur and their daughter Marietta. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the ones standing in the back. Our friend Hagrid is the one who's face is half cut off."

"Wow. That's one good looking bunch." Laura ran her hand over the photo. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure, if you want... Oh my God! We open in an hour!"

"Shit!" Laura grabbed a rag. "Let's get going."

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

It was New Year's Eve. The bar was full of people. Hermione struggled with a platter of shrimp, and half a dozen eggnogs. "Here you are... a shrimp platter, and six eggnogs."

"Thank you young lady. Here's five. Buy yourself a drink."

"Thanks." Hermione slipped the bill into her apron pocket, and glanced at the clock. Three minutes to midnight. 

"You ready?" Bree yelled, trying to make herself heard over the noise.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The television was on. The ball had already dropped in Time Square. They were now going to replay it for the time zone.

__

Ten--nine--eight "Oh Draco..." _Seven--six--five--four _"I love you..." _three--two--one._

As the confetti fell, and people began to sing, Hermione took a drink of her eggnog. She made a face. "Not as good as Butter Beer."

.......................

In England, at Malfoy Manor, Draco staggered into his room, and threw himself down on his bed. It was the early hours of the morning. Shortly, it would be dawn. Last night, his family had sealed a bargain that would change the destiny of the Malfoy family forever.

"Goodnight Mione." he whispered, even though she couldn't hear him. "Wherever you are... I love you."

****

A/N: *retches in disgust* I know, I know... revolting. I reread this, and had to stop myself from vomiting. This chapter was nothing but a load of useless information. Don't worry, it gets better. 


End file.
